Życie to monotonia
right|link=Powieść miesiąca = W skrócie = = Od Autora: = Szczerze, nie wiem czy coś z tego opowiadania wyjdzie. Nie spodziewajcie się rewelacji, nagłych zwrotów akcji, pościgów czy magicznych jednorożcoskrzydłłowców. Opowiadanie to jest o zwykłej codzienności, zdaję sobie sprawę że kogoś może ono nudzić. Ale może jednak nie będzie tak źle... Warto spróbować! = Wstęp = Życie Any w ciągu ostatnich pary tygodni jest wypełnione zmianami, których dziewczyna nie lubi. Sporo się wydarzyło w jej życiu rodzinnym, towarzyskim, szkolnym... I musi zmienić swoje dotychczasowe otoczenie. Wraca do swojego miasta, które opuściła przed paroma laty. Wiadomym faktem jest, że miejsce z jej wspomnień też się zmieniło. Czy Dziewczę znów się tutaj odnajdzie i będzie mogła spokojnie odetchnąć? Przekonamy się~ = Powieść = Dosyć dziwnie jest wracać ponownie do miejsca, które kiedyś było twoim domem, by znów nim się stało. Gdy jechałam na siedzeniu pasażera i wpatrywałam się w widoki zza okna, czułam się dosyć niepewnie. Niby wiele rzeczy rozpoznałam, a jednak wiele innych było dla mnie czymś nowym. O, przykładowo tamten butik. Jak byłam dzieckiem to go tu nie było. Albo tamta kawiarenka! Nawet park wydawał się jakiś inny. -Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać, aż znów spotkasz swoich przyjaciół?- Pytanie padło z ust kobiety o brązowych włosach, które teraz miała upięte w kok i niebieskich oczach, które co jakiś czas na mnie zerkały, acz głównie skupiały się na drodze, w końcu pełniła role kierowcy. Jak łatwo było się domyślić to była moja najdroższa matula, która po tym jak miesiąc temu rozwiodła się z Ojcem, postanowiła wrócić do dawnych, rodzinnych stron. Uśmiechnęłam się niemrawo i coś tam wymruczałam w odpowiedzi twierdzącej. Kurczaki, dosyć kiepska ze mnie aktorka.Ale mama jak to mama. Domyśliła się, że na razie sama wole uporać się z własnymi problemami, a jeśli to będzie dla mnie zbyt wiele to sama do niej przyjdę.Miałyśmy całkiem dobre relacje, między sobą. Sama pamiętała jak to jest być nastolatką. W końcu nie była wiele starsza ode mnie, to tylko marne dziewiętnaście lat różnicy. Dobijający jest fakt, że byłam wpadką. Pocieszało mnie jednak, że mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jak tylko się o mnie dowiedziała to nie żałowała. Nawet babcia powiedziała mi kiedyś, że pomimo lekkiego strachu to była silna i odpowiedzialna. Czy to prawda? A czemu miałyby kłamać? Skoro już wam przybliżyłam postać , która jest dosyć istotna w moim życiu to pozwólcie, że wrócę do swoich marnych rozmyślań na temat zmian. Szczerze, okropnie bałam się powrotu do dawnego grona ludzi z którymi się bawiłam, za czasów bycia szkrabem. Ludzie się zmieniają, a ja nie lubię zmian. A ostatnio dosyć często mi towarzyszyły, a teraz miały nadejść następne. Jak bardzo się ta banda dzieciaków zmieniła? Czy Nataniel to wciąż Diabełek wcielony? Czy Irys ciągle jest moim ukochanym rudzielcem, co nauczyła mnie jak pleść wianki? Czy… Na pewno nie. Westchnęłam, godząc się z myślą że na nowo będę musiała wszystkich poznać. A oni mnie, choć moim zdaniem nie zmieniłam się zbytnio. Gdy samochód się w końcu zatrzymał, popatrzyłam na odnowiony budynek, którego czerwone dachówki błyszczały w promieniach słońca. Mój dawny domek… Wysiadłyśmy z mamą, zabierając z bagażnika torby i pudła, gdzie mieściły się ubrania, figurki, sztućce i temu podobne. Jako, że meble były już ustawione to zostało nam tylko ponownie zetrzeć kurze i umyć podłogi, by zacząć się rozpakowywać. Z pozoru męczące i długotrwałe zajęcie, zmieniło się w marne wygibasy naszej dwójki w rytm muzyki, która leciała z radia.Chwała temu, żeraczej byłymałe szanse, że ktoś nas zobaczy. W końcu była dopiero pierwsza po południu oraz nasz dom stał kawałek od drogi. A raczej nikt nie zamierzał włazić z butami na nasze podwórko. Oczywiście podczas układania przedmiotów doszło do spięć, między mną a moją rodzicielką. -No mówię ci! Przenieśmy tą kanapę na drugi koniec pokoju! Będzie lepiej wyglądało.- Marudziła mama, a ja westchnęłam po czym założyłam ręce na piersi. -Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wtedy będziemy musiały odsuwać stolik. I telewizor. Oraz komodę. Ogólnie trzeba będzie wszystko pozmieniać miejscami!Czemu nie może stać jak teraz?- Zapytałam, wpatrując się w nią sceptycznie z uniesiona do góry brwią. -Bo… Bo jest skierowana w stronę okna! A jak w nocy będziemy oglądać telewizję to…- Mruknęła zawstydzona, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Parsknęłam śmiechem z powodu jej dosyć głupiego powodu, choć… Łączyło nas to, że żyjemy w irracjonalnym strachu, że coś nas zje. Oczywiście, nie dwadzieścia cztery na dobę! Ale na przykład jak obejrzymy jakiś straszniejszy film, to żadna z nas nie będzie chodzić po ciemku po domu. Albo nie wystawimy stopy, poza kołdrę. A jej argument pomimo, że głupi to jednak sprawił że poczułam się niepewnie. Gdyby coś nam się w oknie pojawiło? Taki Slenderman! Chociaż, wiadomo że to by się nie stało. -Dobra, niech ci będzie. Ale za to ty zmywasz , przez tydzień!- Powiedziałam, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę, którą ona uścisnęła w ramach dobicia targu. Także, musiałyśmy wrócić do roboty. Po paru godzinach wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a ja położyłam się w swoim nowo-starym pokoju. Zamiast tapety z tęczowymi kwiatkami, była teraz farba w kolorze purpury. Zamiast różowej, puchatej wykładziny były teraz panele i granatowy dywanik, przy łóżku by mi stopy nie zmarzły od razu jak trzeba będzie rano wstawać. A zamiast białych mebelków, wypełnionych książeczkami dla dzieci i takimi ubrankami, oraz miśkami były… W sumie to dalej meble były białe. A ciuchy już nie były po prostu dla dzieci, a dla... Nastolatek? Szczerze, czułam się trochę głupio mówiąc, że cos jest dla nastolatek. Ciuchy, magazyny, filmy… Lepiej brzmi dla młodzieży. Albo w ogóle nie segregować, a ubrania niech pozostaną ubraniami. O czym to ja? A o pokoju… No, podsumowując nie był to już pokój małej dziewczynki. Kolejna zmiana, o nie! Przyciągnęłam do siebie poduszkę i schowałam w niej twarz, gdy zmorzył mnie krótki sen. Nie cierpię drzemek… Znaczy kocham, ale zarazem nienawidzę. Lubię spać… Ale po drzemce, zwykle jestem jak ten zombie, jak o poranku po paru godzinach snu. Tak i było teraz. Z nietęgą mina podniosłam się i człapiąc poszłam do łazienki obok, by przemyć twarz. A w lustrze ujrzałam znajomą twarz. Ciągle te same, zielone oczy. I te same brązowe włosy.I te same delikatne piegi, które się ujrzy jak się zbliżysz. Zmarszczyłam śmiesznie nos, po czym pokazałam sobie język. -Paskuda z ciebie.- Zaśmiałam się do siebie, po czym wytarłam twarz w ręcznik i znów popatrzyłam w lustro.-Witajcie, jestem Ana Maunier. Miło mi was po-… Zbyt oficjalnie i sztywno. Siemka wszystkim! To ja Ana Maunier, kto mnie pamięta?- Powiedziałam przesłodzonym głosem z szerokim uśmiechem, który zaraz zniknął, dając ustępstwo grobowej minie, a moja dłoń zaliczyła spotkanie z moim czołem. Nie no to jest beznadziejne, może powinnam pozwolić sobie na improwizację? I przy tym na dosyć duże prawdopodobieństwo ośmieszenia się?Co będzie to będzie, nie warto się przejmować! Carpe Diem i jadziem z dziadziem! -Anuś, kochanie!- Usłyszałam, jak matula mnie woła, dlatego przestałam podziwiać swoją gębę i zaczęłam jej szukać. Jak się okazało była w kuchni i coś pichciła.To dobrze, bo czując ten zapach to umierałam z głodu! -Co gotujesz?- Zajrzałam jej, przez ramię, by zobaczyć jej gotujący się sos. O jeju, czyżby to miało być spaghetti? Ale nie widziałam makaronu… I nagle już wiedziałam, po co mnie wołała. -Pójdziesz do sklepu. Liczę, że się nie zgubisz i przyjdziesz szybko.- Wydała polecenie, ciągle mieszając sos. Wzdychając z powodu mojego, jakże ciężkiego życia poszłam wykonać swój rozkaz. Faktycznie na mieście byłam trochę zdezorientowana, ale bez zbędnych przeszkód trafiłam do marketu, gdzie zobaczyłam… Rudy warkocz! Nie może być! A raczej, błagam! Niech to będzie ona! -Rudy rudzielcu!- Powiedziałam, zachodząc dziewczynę od tyłu. Odwróciła się zaskoczona, a ja popatrzyłam w jej niebieskie oczka. Zamrugała parokrotnie i chyba coś jej zaświtało w głowie. -Ana? To naprawdę ty?- Wydusiła z siebie, gdy z sekundy na sekundę na jej twarzy pojawiał się szeroki uśmiech. -Dokładnie. Jedyna, niepowtarzalna, niesamowicie wspaniała i skromna stoję przed tobą… Stęskniłam się!- Powiedziałam i zaraz padłyśmy sobie w ramiona, ignorując fakt, że stoimy w dziale z rybami i ludzie się na nas gapią. -Kiedy wróciłaś? Czemu wróciłaś i mnie nie poinformowałaś, że wracasz?- Zasypała mnie pytaniami, gdy w końcu oderwałyśmy się od siebie. -Dopiero dziś, choć już od dłuższego czasu to było pewne, że tu znów zamieszkam. Wiele się wydarzyło w dosyć krótkim czasie… Nie miałam kiedy, wybacz.- Wzruszyłam ramionami i popatrzyłam na nią przepraszająco. Pogadałyśmy trochę, aż wyszłyśmy ze sklepu i każda musiała iść w swoja stronę. Ale za to wymieniłyśmy się numerami i rudowłosa obiecała mi, że jutrzejszego dnia w szkole oprowadzi mnie. Pomachałam dziewczynie na pożegnanie i z siatką w ręce, zaczęłam kierować się w stronę domu, ale znów coś przykuło moja uwagę. A raczej znowu ktoś. Ta twarz taka znajoma, te ubrania takie dziwne i te czerwone włosy… -Kastiel, farbowana marchewa!- Powiedziałam trochę za głośno, by wgapiać się w chłopaka z wydłubaszonymi oczami i szeroko otwarta mordką. Natomiast On chyba nie był zadowolony, bo posłał mi gniewne spojrzenie i podszedł do mnie z wyraźnie pulsująca żyłą na skroni. -Coś powiedziała?- Zapytał groźnie, a ja… Cóż, nie mogłam się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. -Obrońca huśtawek teraz sam stał się gnębicielem?- Zapytałam ironicznie, ciągle się śmiejąc. A jego zdezorientowana mina, sprawiła że śmiałam się jeszcze bardziej. -Ty… Skąd mnie znasz?- Zapytał, marszcząc brwi. A ja natychmiastowo przestałam się śmiać, by zrobić oburzona minę. I wcale nie udawałam. Ta franca o mnie zapomniała? Zabić dziada, spalić mu włosy! Nadęłam policzki i odwróciłam się na pięcie, zostawiając go samego. Choć po paru krokach, spojrzałam na niego przez ramię. -W życiu cię nie wpuszczę do mojego domku na drzewie!- Poinformowałam go i czym prędzej skręciłam, by zniknąć mu z pola widzenia. Jeśli teraz nie uświadomi sobie kogo spotkał to go jutro trzepnę. Żeby zapomnieć osoby z którą nosiło się deski, by owy domek zbudować. Z kim się grało w baseball! To ja go nauczyłam jak się ślizgać, by zdobyć bazę! Franca francowata! Mimo, że z pozoru sytuacja zdawała się być komiczna to trochę mnie zabolało. Fakt, że ktoś o tobie zapomniał chyba nigdy nie jest miły. Mimo, że z kimś spędziłeś jakiś przedział czasowy i to wcale nie krótki, a ty i tak o tej osobie zapomnisz… Głupi Kastiel! Resztę dnia spędziłam na dzwonieniu do znajomych z nowszej-dawnej szkoły, by poinformować że już dom przygotowany, a ja już tęsknie za nimi. Po części prawda, po części… Pokręciłam głową, by nie wpaść w kolejny wir rozmyślań nad przeszłością. Jutro miałam stawić czoło kolejnym osobom z przeszłości, ale również osobom, których w życiu nie spotkałam. Po raz kolejny tego dnia westchnęłam. Zaraz jednak stanęłam na równe nogi i uderzyłam parę razy powietrze, jakbym się z nim biła. -Cokolwiek dla mnie szykujesz losie, stawię temu czoła! Tak jest!- Powiedziałam, motywując siebie i poczułam się pełna pozytywnej energii, gdy cichy głosik w mojej głowie mnie zdołował, że osunęłam się na ziemie do pozycji klęczącej.-Boże, ja nie chcę! Ale czy chciałam, czy nie jutro musiało nadejść. Wiecie, pomimo że seriale rzadko ukazują prawdziwe życie to bywają jednak czasem podobne. Jak na wieczór obejrzałam jakąś dramę, gdzie obowiązkowo główna bohaterka musiała zaspać w pierwszym dniu szkoły to co mnie spotkało o poranku? Tak, dokładnie tak! Zaspałam! Budzik postanowił, że wyczerpie się w nocy , a mama wyszła wcześniej na rozmowę o pracę. Dlatego w ciągu piętnastu minut doprowadziłam się do porządku, by odpuścić sobie dzisiaj śniadanie. W razie czego mogłam sobie kupić w sklepiku czy coś, prawda? Prawda! Przez cała drogę klnęłam na siebie i na Karmę. A jeszcze wczoraj się śmiałam z tego starego schematu, który sprawiał że drama zdawała się być właśnie pospolita i nic nie wnosząca. Żeby tego było mało to na każdym przejściu dla pieszych, spotykałam czerwone światła! Czemu mój pech już od rana musi dawać o sobie znać? Gdy w końcu wbiegłam na dziedziniec szkoły, opadłam na kolana, starając się wziąć głęboki wdech, acz przez wdychanie zimnego powietrza to było trudne, bo gardło mnie piekło. -Wszystko w porządku?- Usłyszałam nieznajomy głos i z lekko załzawionymi oczami spojrzałam na nieznajomego przybysza. O boże! Trafiłam do innej epoki! Cofnęłam się w czasie! Czyżbym wpadła w jakiś portal czasowy? Albo dalej śnię… Czyli jest nadzieja, że nie zaspałam! Ale ten ból w gardle… Nie, to zdecydowanie nie sen. -Coś się stało? Ktoś ci zrobił krzywdę?- Nieznajomy pochylił się nade mną z zatroskaną miną, wyrywając mnie z otępienia. I mogłam się teraz przyjrzeć jego twarzy, która również rzucała się w oczy, chociaż mniej niż owy strój. Białe włosy, zapewne gładkie i miłe w dotyku, męskie rysy twarzy i te oczy. TE OCZY! Kolorowe patrzałki! Zasłoniłam sobie usta dłonią, by odkaszleć i móc spokojnie przepięknemu młodzieńcowi odpowiedzieć. -N-nic się nie stało… Biegłam i to dlatego.- Wychrypiałam z trudem, bo ciągle mnie piekło. Dłonią przetarłam oczka, a gdy świat przestał być lekko zamazany, zobaczyłam jak chłopak wyciąga ku mnie dłoń. Ojej… -Cieszę się, że to tylko to.-Powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem, pomagając mi wstać. Jego dłonie były chłodne… Wampir, zdecydowanie. Ale może się poruszać, gdy jest dzień! Nie spala się, ani nie błyszczy… Żadnego pierścienia, co mógłby pozwolić na chodzenie podczas dnia też nie widzę. Czyli inna fantastyczna istota, albo niezwykły człowiek. Ech, pogódźmy się z faktem, że moje życie to nie książka i że przepiękny młodzieniec też jest człowiekiem jak ja. -Dziękuję za pomoc i przepraszam za kłopot. Jestem Ana, nowa tutaj.-W końcu mogłam normalnie mówić, choć jeszcze lekką chrypkę miałam. -Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Lysander.- Przedstawił się, a ja poczułam motylki w brzuchu. Może jednak nie mam takiego pecha? Czyli jednak nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło! Jakbym nie zaspała to bym go nie mogła spotkać. -Masz dosyć ciekawy ubiór, podoba mi się.- Stwierdziłam, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu, a jakaś część mojego mózgu zastanawiała się, jak tam moje włosy. Pewnie wyglądam jak strach na wróble. Piękny i Bestia, jak nic! -Lubisz styl wiktoriański?- Zapytał spokojnie, wciąż się lekko uśmiechając. Chciałabym zobaczyć jego zdenerwowaną twarz, to by było ciekawe. Te oczy przepełnione gniewem… to byłby niesamowity widok. -Cóż, najwyraźniej tak. Dobrze jest się czegoś o sobie dowiedzieć z rana.- Stwierdziłam ze śmiechem, gdy ktoś zawołał moje imię. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam stojącą w drzwiach do szkoły Iris. -Co wy dwoje tu robicie?! Lekcje się zaczęły z jakieś dziesięć minut temu!- Powiedziała podbiegając do naszej dwójki. Dziesięć minut? Nosz cholera… -Ciebie Ana jeszcze zrozumiem. Ale czemu ty Lysandrze, zamiast iść na lekcje urządzasz sobie pogawędki?- Zapytała, patrząc na białowłosego nierozumnym wzrokiem. A chłopak najwyraźniej się speszył, co w jego wykonaniu wyglądało uroczo. -Ja… Zapomniałem, że lekcje się zaczęły.- Jego wypowiedź była przepełniona taką szczerością i zakłopotaniem, że pomimo sytuacji musiałam wybuchnąć śmiechem. -Całą winę zwalimy na mnie, w końcu gdyby nie ja…- Stwierdziłam nonszalancko, po czym nasza trójka ruszyła do szkoły. W klasie wyjaśniłam, że kolorowooki spóźnił się, bo mi pomógł. Na szczęście nauczyciel, który nazywał się Farazowski był wyrozumiały. Nie krzyczał, ani nic… w ogóle zdziwiłabym się, gdyby krzyczał bo wygląda tak troszkę mizernie… Znaczy, tak nieśmiało i biednie. Ojej, chyba nie powinien wybierać profesji nauczyciela, biedaczek. I nawet nieświadomie przedstawiłam się klasie! Czyli mam to z głowy, yey! Pan Farazowki powiedział, bym poszła do dyrektorki, by zakończyć ostatnie sprawy w ramach przeniesienia się tutaj. Kiwnęłam głową i zaczęłam szukać gabinetu Dyrci, którą już miałam szansę spotkać. I miałam szansę dowiedzieć się, że ta siwiutka babunia w różowym wdzianku, jest czarownicą. Ten obłęd w jej oczach, gdy jest wściekła będzie mnie prześladował w koszmarach. A nawet nie była zła na mnie tylko na osobę z którą rozmawiała, przez telefon. Ale coś czułam, że dziś akurat będzie zła na mnie… I miałam rację, babunia palnęła mi kazanie, że co ja to sobie wyobrażam, tak się spóźniać! Że to nieodpowiedzialne! Że ma być to pierwszy i ostatni raz! No na pewno… Z moim szczęściem? Wychodząc z gabinetu, westchnęłam i spojrzałam na karteczkę na której miałam napisany numer szafki i kod do niej. Na końcu korytarza, no oczywiście. Papiery były pouzupełniane, formularz od razu dostarczony, czyli wszystko pięknie i ładnie. Witaj Słodki Amorisie! Gdy doszłam do szafki, otworzyłam ją i zaczęłam wkładać podręczniki, i temu podobne, by nie dźwigać zbyt dużo. I dokładnie teraz zabrzmiał dzwonek, czyli jedna lekcję miałam z głowy. -Panienka Maunier?- Usłyszałam chłopięcy głos za sobą. Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć przystojną, uśmiechniętą twarz. Zlustrowałam wzrokiem chłopaka i książka, którą trzymałam w dłoni upadła na posadzkę, a ja sama otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. -Przepraszam… Czy ty jesteś klonem chłopca o imieniu Nataniel?- Spytałam się w końcu, ciągle zdezorientowana. Blondyn zmarszczył lekko brwi i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. -Em… Nataniel to ja.- Powiedział, poprawiając teczkę, którą trzymał pod pachą. Blondyn w białej koszuli i krawacie… Krawacie! To Nataniel. -Kochanie, ktoś cię szantażuje? Wpadnij w me ramiona, możesz się wypłakać i wyżalić.- Odpowiedziałam zatroskana, otwierając ramiona. Kto mu zrobił takie pranie mózgu?! Kto śmiał?! I… O boże, zawstydził się! -Rozumiem, że trochę się zmieniłem od naszego ostatniego spotkania… Powiedzmy, że zmądrzałem i dojrzałem.- Złotooki uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, acz co jakiś czas spoglądał na innych uczniów co zerkali na nasza dwójkę ciekawsko. -Ta dobra, ale ciągle nie rozumiem czemu nie wpadasz w moje ramiona. Wiesz, po takim okresie chce się kogoś wyściskać, nie? Ale skoro ty nie chcesz, to nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru!- Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze, po czym odbiłam się od ziemi, by zarzucić temu Wielkoludowi ręce za szyję. Czemu tak urósł? To dobijające! Albo ja się kurczę… -A-ana!- Zdołał tylko krzyknąć, a żebyśmy nie upadli na ziemię to wypuścił teczkę i chwycił mnie w pasie, robiąc krok w tył. Mój bohater… Westchnął, jakby ubolewał nad moją głupotą, po czym się roześmiał. Co za śmiech~ -Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale moglibyście gołąbeczki znaleźć sobie osobną salę na wasze romanse?- A cóż to za głos przepełniony niechęcią i ironią? Tam, tam, taaam… Bingo! Farbowana Franca! Poluzowałam swój uścisk, by spokojnie opaść palcami na ziemię i popatrzyłam naburmuszona na czerwonowłosego. -A ty nie bądź taki zazdrosny, Panie Zapominalski!- Po owej wypowiedzi pokazałam mu język, jakbym znów miała siedem lat. -Ja zazdrosny? O ciebie? Sorry, ale nie kręcą mnie wiariatki, co krzyczą na środku ulicy.- Ciągle nie przestawał używać ironii, a nawet oparł dłoń na biodrze. Jak dziewczęco~ -Czy wyście się charakterami zamienili? Doprawdy!- Westchnęłam i już całkowicie puściłam Blondyna, który posyłał Kastielowi bazyliszkowe spojrzenie. Podniosłam swoją książkę i teczkę Nata, by potem dać lekkiego kuksańca Szarookiemu. -Za tobą też się stęskniłam jakbyś chciał wiedzieć. Dobrze cie widzieć Mordo, ale ciągle nie masz wstępu do mojego domku na drzewie.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego rozbrajająco, a ku mojemu zdziwieniu na jego twarzy również pojawił się uśmiech. - -Ana, podejdź ze mną do pokoju samorządu.- W końcu ponownie odezwał się Nataniel, ale teraz już poważnie. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i kiwnęłam głową, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzałam na Kasa, by po raz drugi pokazać mu język. Ze śmiechem oddaliłam się z Natanielem, oddając mu przy tym teczkę. -Po co tam idziemy? -Cóż, jako Przewodniczący mam obowiązek ci trochę opowiedzieć o szkole.- Och, czyżbym ja słyszała w jego głosie nutkę dumy? Moment, Nataniel jest Przewodniczącym Szkoły?! Co za alternatywna rzeczywistość! Przez całą drogę wyrażałam swoje zdziwienie z powodu tej informacji oraz troszkę się z niego naigrywałam. Ale tylko tak po przyjacielsku! -Tutaj masz mapkę szkoły oraz plan lekcji z numerami sal, gdzie zajęcia się odbywają. Regulamin znasz, a zostałem poinformowany, że formularz już dostarczyłaś. Pozostała jeszcze sprawa szkolnych klubów, ale z tym mogę ci dać czas do przemyślenia i poznania ich.- Wyjaśnił szybko i sprawnie, gdy byliśmy w pomieszczeniu z duuużym stołem, paroma krzesłami i wypełniony szafkami, zapewne z dokumentami. Kiwałam głową na znak zrozumienia, choć bardziej mnie właśnie ciekawiło pomieszczenie. W życiu bym nie usadowiła tutaj Nataniela, chyba żeby miał dostać ochrzan, za swoje występki. -Zmieniliście się.- Powiedziałam ni stąd, ni zowąd, co i mnie szczerze zaskoczyło. Chłopaka również, bo zamrugał parokrotnie, po czym uśmiechnął się trochę smutno. -Wiem. Domyślam się, że teraz ci może być trudno… Ale dobrze, że ty się nic nie zmieniłaś. Również tęskniłem za tobą.- Powiedział, a jego wzrok przyprawił mnie o szybsze bicie serca. Natanielu, cóż ty ze mną wyczyniasz?! Ale zaraz nastrój prysł, bo złotooki uświadomił sobie jak brzmiały jego słowa i się zaczerwienił. Odkaszlnął zdenerwowany i uratował go w tym momencie dzwonek. Pożegnałam się z nim i ruszyłam do swojej klasy. Poznałam jeszcze wiele nowych osób i nawet spotkałam Amber! Mwahahaha, ciągle się mnie boi, choć tego nie pokazuje. W końcu to ja obcięłam jej włosy. Nie za dużo, ale jednak pisk był niemiłosierny. Ale to była jej wina! Obrażała burka, psa co mieszkał na ulicy. Często się z nim bawiłam, a ta blond wredota nazwała go kundlem! I powiedziała, że powie Tatusiowy by go hycel zabrał! I nawet chciała go odstraszyć rzucając kamieniem! To musiałam się zemścić w jego imieniu. Z biegiem czasu widzę, że mogłam zareagować trochę zbyt mocno… Oj tam! Pod koniec dnia miałam się zbierać do domu samotnie. Iris strasznie ubolewała, że ma zajęcia klubowe, a ja nie chciałam być kłopotem. Dlatego się pożegnałyśmy i umówiłyśmy, że jutro po szkole pójdziemy razem do kawiarni. Spokojnie wyszłam na dziedziniec, gdy rozległa się melodia mojego telefonu. Wyciągnęłam go z kieszeni i zobaczyłam numer Daniela. Już chciałam wcisnąć zielona słuchawkę, gdy zawahałam się. Przygryzłam dolną wargę, a sekundy mijały. -Nie odbierzesz?- Podskoczyłam zaskoczona i odwróciłam się w stronę osoby pytającej, a była nią Kim. Pierwsze wrażenie jakie miałam podczas jej poznania, to był fakt, że okropnie podobały mi się jej ciuchy. Zdawała się również niezwykle niezależna i nonszalancka. Była typem, który spokojnie bym mogła nazwać ‘’Cool’’. -Nie… To nikt ważny.- Odpowiedziałam w końcu i zdecydowanie odrzuciłam połączenie, ponownie chowając telefon do kieszeni. -Twój były?- Zadała kolejne pytanie, zakładając ręce na piersi. -Tak… Nie... Nie, nie bylismy razem.- Szkoda, że nie mogłam się odciąć od życia z poprzedniej szkoły… Choć w sumie miałam tam wielu, dobrych znajomych… Kurczaki, to skomplikowane! A to wszystko, przez co? Przez zmiany! -Nie oceniam, jak wolisz. Którędy wracasz?- I właśnie za to ją polubiłam. Nie wtrącała się, widziała że nie chce o tym zbytnio mówić. I jak się okazało szłyśmy w tym samym kierunku, więc mogłyśmy jeszcze trochę pogadać. W domu czekała już mama z dobrymi nowinami, iż została przyjęta jako sekretarka w któryś tam biurowcu. Aż tak poinformowana nie byłam, bo zamiast słuchać, oddałam się jedzeniu obiadu, bo w końcu w szkole nic nie zjadłam. -A w ogóle jak było? Podoba ci się ta szkoła?- Zapytała mnie mama, gdy zabrała się za zmywanie zgodnie z umową. -Wiesz, że tak? Podoba mi się.- Odpowiedziałam szczerze, przeciągając się i wesoło nucąc ruszyłam do pokoju. Mimo, że to zaledwie tydzień upłynął od czasu mojego przyjścia do Amorisa to zdobyłam już grupkę znajomych. Rozmawiałam z trójką szkolnych przystojniaków, miałam swojego rudzielca, z Kim też siadywałam na przerwach i jeszcze ta słodka Violetta, która aż się prosiła by ja podpuszczać do tego, by się rumieniła. Takie słodkie stworzonko! W sumie każdy kto się rumieni jest uroczy. No chyba, że wygląda jak pomidor z twarzą i włosami… Tak, myślę o sobie. Ach, ten mój dystans do siebie~ Ale akurat tą przerwę spędziłam samotnie, gdyż było tak milutko i ciepło. Ułożyłam się pod drzewem na szkolnym dziedzińcu i przymknęłam oczy z rękami założonymi za głową. Jako, że byłam w cieniu i wiaterek wiał delikatnie to miałam gęsią skórkę, ale poprzez liście dobiegały promienie słońca, które choć trochę mnie ogrzewały. Aż serce mi się krajało na myśl, że mam tylko parę minut na rozkoszowanie się, ową sytuacją. Bo mogłabym tu teraz siedzieć nawet przez parę godzin. Jeszcze tylko dodać do śpiewu ptaków akompaniament, którym by była muzyka celtycka. Uwielbiałam muzykę celtycką. Była taka śliczna i nostalgiczna. Nogi, aż same rwały się, by zacząć tańczyć jak nimfy, bądź rusałki. Pamiętam, że jak byłam mała to właśnie nią chciałam być. Nie syrenką, nie księżniczką, nie wróżką. Nimfą, najlepiej wodną. Albo elfem. Ale bardziej Nimfą. -W takim tempie zaśniesz.- Usłyszałam blisko siebie głos i otworzyłam jedno oko. Nade mną pochylony stał Nataniel, oczywiście w swoim klasycznym stroju plus teczka. Pan Przewodniczący~ -Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Jest mi teraz cudownie.- Powiedziałam z błogim uśmiechem, by się podeprzeć na dłoniach i przeniosłam się z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej. -Chętnie bym się dołączył, ale czasu za mało. Ana, zdecydowałaś się w końcu do jakiego klubu dołączysz?- Zapytał Nataniel, kucając. Chyba nie lubił patrzeć na kogoś tak bardzo z góry. -Ech, a ty znowu o sprawach urzędowych… Moment… Kurczaki, zapomniałam o klubach!- Uświadomiłam sobie nagle, otwierając szerzej oczy i spojrzałam prosto w twarz blondyna. -Co?! Ale… Miałaś cały tydzień na zapoznanie się z klubami! A ty zapomniałaś?!- Krzyknął zdziwiony , po czym strzelił powszechnie nazywanego Facepalma. O nie! Nie będzie mi tu Faceplamował na mnie! -I ty jesteś Przewodniczącym?! Powinieneś mnie dopilnować!- Odpowiedziałam oburzona i uczyniłam to samo co on. Wojna na plaskacze w czoło! -Ja mam pilnować ciebie i twoich spraw? Wykazałabyś się, choć odrobiną odpowiedzialności! -Taka twoja rola! -Wybacz, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś w błędzie.- Oj, chyba się zaczyna naprawdę denerwować. I baw się tu z takim! No nie da się! -Wybaczam, znaj moją łaskę. No już, już. Bo całe czoło będziesz miał czerwone, załatwię to. Daj mi czas do jutra, dam ci odpowiedzieć.- Mówiłam spokojnie, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepałam tył swoich spodni. Haha! Teraz ja byłam wyższa! Ale nie mogłam się długo tym nacieszyć , bo i on zaraz wstał, przeczesując przy tym palcami grzywkę. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, że wtedy wygląda jak bożyszcz nastolatek? Ja od zawsze wiedziałam, że Natek będzie podbijał serca innych nawet samym wyglądem! Chłopak westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko, by zmierzwić mi włosy. A to drań, moja fryzura! A że zabrzmiał dzwonek to zaczęłam mu grozić, że jeszcze raz tknie moje włosy to mu rękę odgryzę, już w drodze do murów szkoły. Po nudnej jak flaki z olejem lekcji chemii, opuściłam salę by wypatrywać na korytarzu jakiejś potencjalnej ofiary, którą będę mogła napaść i okraść ją z informacji do jakiego klubu należy. A pierwszą osobą była Irys, mój kwiatuszek. -Mój klub? Nalezę do klubu muzyki. – Odpowiedziała spokojnie, gdy szłyśmy w kierunku jej szafki.- A co? Chciałabyś dołączyć? To by było wspaniałe! Tylko, że brak u nas miejsc… Ale może udałoby się gdzieś ciebie włączyć?- Zaczęła się intensywnie zastanawiać, że przez to o mało co nie wpadła w otwarte drzwi szafki. Na szczęście ja mam „refleks kota”! Złapałam ja za rękę i pociągnęłam w swoją stronę, że drzwiczki zostały ominięte. - Uważaj na siebie bardziej, dobrze? Nie chcę, by tej uroczej twarzyczce coś się stało.- Powiedziałam ze śmiechem, zauważając że dziewczyna się zarumieniła, dosyć mocno.-Hej, nie czerwień się tak. Każdemu zdarza się odpłynąć, moje życie to ciągle jest zagrożone przez moje lagi.- Dodałam ze śmiechem, a rudowłosa uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. Przekrzywiłam głowę w bok zastanawiając się co się dzieje, ale chyba nie chciała powiedzieć o co jej chodzi. W ciszy doszłyśmy do jej szafki, a że taki stan rzeczy mi nie pasował to powróciłam do poprzedniego tematu. -Raczej odpuszczę sobie twój klub. Nie posiadam talentu muzycznego, a tym bardziej wokalnego. A skoro i ta jest już pełno to co ja się będę pałętać.- Stwierdziłam, wzruszając ramionami i oparłam się nonszalancko o ścianę. Iris westchnęła i pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie. No cóż jeden klub i ofiara z głowy! Niestety Kim tak samo była w klubie muzycznym, co mnie osobiście zdziwiło. Dowiedziałam się, że ona zajmuje się głównie sprzętem i w ostateczności robi w roli DJ’a. Zapamiętać na wypadek imprezy! W czasie wspólnego Wf’u z chłopakami mieliśmy egzamin sprawnościowy. W oczekiwaniu na swoja kolej, by przeskoczyć przez kozła, siedziałam pod ścianą. Wtem dojrzałam te rażące, czerwone włosy. Och, Cassy! On tak samo siedział pod ścianą i to całkiem niedaleko. Taki forever alone. Na czworaka zbliżyłam się do niego i zasiadłam. - Kastuś, lubisz ty mnie?- Zapytałam przesłodzonym głosikiem, a Szarooki spojrzał na mnie z grobową miną. Ach, ta radość na mój widok… - Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a dam cie na pożarcie mojemu psu.- Zagroził i to całkiem poważnie. Ciekawe, czy byłby w stanie to naprawdę zrobić… -Tak jest, rozkaz przyjęty… Cassy, powiedz! Do jakiego klubu dołączyłeś?- Zapytałam z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, a pomimo że Czerwonowłosy próbował się zezłościć, parsknął śmiechem. -Jeśli do tego odnosi się twoje wcześniejsze pytanie to podziękuję, ale nie chce spędzać za dużo czasu z tobą, wariatko. Kto wie co ci do głowy przyjdzie.- Odpowiedział opryskliwie, dotkliwie mnie raniąc. Moje serce rozpadło się na tysiące kawałków! Kastiel już mnie nie chce, och nie! -Podła franca. Kastiel mendo, odpowiadaj!- Nadęłam delikatnie policzki, dając mu kuksańca w ramię. -Spokojnie chomiku. Jestem w drużynie koszykówki. Choć nigdy nie grałem w żadnym meczu i raczej z tego powodu nie ubolewam.- Odpowiedział w końcu, dotykając palcem mojego policzka, bym wypuściła powietrze z nich. -Czyli nie ma cię w drużynie ciałem, ale jesteś duchem?- Uniosłam sceptycznie do góry brew, a pewną część mojego mózgu miałam zajętą na rozmyślaniu, czy faktycznie wyglądam jak chomik. -Nawet nie duchem, bo mało mnie obchodzi czy nasza, szkolna drużyna wygrywa czy nie. Tylko papierkowo, a wszystko dzięki pewnemu, znajomemu sztywniakowi.- Na ostatnie słowa skrzywił się, gdy został wywołany do swoich ćwiczeń. -Tylko się nie połam, leniu.- Powiedziałam mu z uśmiechem, a on mrugnął do mnie, co osobiście mnie zdziwiło. Ale też zrobiło mi się miło… Ojej, Kastielku! Ale kosza też sobie odpuszczę. Nie znam zasad, nie mam cela, moja kondycja jest ledwo co uznawana, za przeciętną… Tak, poszukajmy czegoś innego. Natomiast, by złapać Lysandra musiałam poczekać. Wredota nie poszedł na wf, tylko się gdzieś zaszył. Ale za to dopadłam Violkę, która była w klubie krawieckim. Ja obstawiałam, że będzie w klubie ogrodników, bądź kółku plastycznym… A niech cię diabli, wszechstronnie uzdolniona istoto! I znów żaden klub mi nie pasował. Nie umiem rysować, igłą to bym się zakuła na śmierć, a rośliny przy mnie obumierają… Czyżbym była totalnym beztalenciem? Z ponurą miną, gdyż moje myśli też takie były, wyszłam z szatni i przeszłam przez salę gimnastyczna, gdzie już z daleka, przez drzwi zobaczyłam Lysandra na ławeczce. Może on mi poprawi humor? Usiadłam bez słowa obok i uniosłam twarz w stronę nieba. -Coś cię trapi?- Zapytał tym swoim, pięknym głosem. Może i to brzmi trochę strasznie, ale chciałabym usłyszeć kiedyś, jak tym głosem szepcze mi do uszka czułe słówka. To nie tak, że już byłam zakochana w białowłosym. Ale miał swój urok i ciągle do postrzegałam jako niezwykły fenomen, dla mnie to nie był zwykły człowiek. Uznajmy, że po prostu mnie fascynował. -Nie wiem do jakiego klubu dołączyć.- Poskarżyłam się i westchnęłam, zerkając na niego z boku. -Masz duży wybór, nie musisz się spieszyć zbytnio.- Powiedział w ramach pokrzepienia. -Miałam tydzień, by się zdecydować i go zmarnowałam. Mam się zdecydować do jutra.- Poinformowałam kolorowookiego. Jak mogłam tyle czasu zmarnować, jak mogłam zapomnieć! Dzisiejszego dnia coraz bardziej uświadamiam sobie, jakże ja beznadziejna jestem. -Och, to faktycznie kłopot… Sam należę do klubu poetyckiego, więc jeśli byś zechciała…- Urwał, wpatrując się we mnie. Klub dla poetów? Kolejna rzecz nie dla mnie. Pokręciłam tylko zrezygnowana głową. Następne parę minut spędziliśmy w ciszy, ale to była przyjemna cisza. Spostrzegłam też, że chłopak coś skrobie ołówkiem w notatniku. -Wiersz?- Spytałam krótko, ale nie wpatrywałam się w obiekt nachalnie. To może być prywatne. -Powiedzmy… Konkretnie to teks do jednej z piosenek.- Odpowiedział, co mnie już nie dziwiło. Już parę dni temu się dowiedziałam, że Lysander i Kastiel mieli swój zespół, gdzie Czerwony grał, a Biały śpiewał. -Jak ukończycie tą piosenkę to będę mogła jej posłuchać? Chłopak odpowiedział tylko skinieniem głowy z delikatnym uśmiechem. Szkoła na ten dzień się już skończyła, a ja ciągle nie miałam pomysłu na klub do którego mogłabym dołączyć. Po raz kolejny tego dnia wzdychając, podeszłam do budki z lodami i zamówiłam śmietankowe. To mi poprawi humorek. -Jak byłem mały to usłyszałem od kogoś, że każdym posępnym westchnieniem ucieka szczęście.- Głos ponownie tego dnia należał do blondyna, który stał za mną. -Nie kradnij moich tekstów.- Stwierdziłam w odpowiedzi, zaczynając delektować się lodem. -Nie kradnę, mówię że usłyszałem od kogoś. A to, że to byłaś ty to inna sprawa.- Powiedział, siadając na biało-czerwonej barierce, która odgradzała ulice od chodnika. Od razu poszłam w jego ślady. -Domyślam się, że to sprawa klubów ci tak dała w kość. Tak to jest, gdy zostawiasz coś na ostatnia chwilę.- Pouczył mnie i to wcale nie na żarty. No jak moja babcia, doprawdy. Jeszcze tylko okularki, korale i warzecha. W sumie to podobni są z twarzy do siebie… Czy to Nataniel ma babcine rysy, czy to babcia ma męskie rysy? Obie opcje są straszne… -Się zastanawiam czy nie poczekać do wyborów na Przewodniczącego Szkoły. Zrobię wtedy super kampanię i wygram!- Poinformowałam złotookiego o swoich planach, na co on spochmurniał. -A co ze mną? -Ty będzie Vice-Przewodniczącym. I wiesz co będziesz robił? Wszystko co robiłeś do tej pory, tylko za mnie! Cóż za doskonały plan!- Roześmiałam się dumnie i wyprostowałam się. Byłabym idealnym Przywódcą! Znaczy Przewodniczącą… Jeszcze się z nim tak podroczyłam, po czym trzeba było wracać do domu, a że blondynek to gentleman to mnie odprowadził, aż pod furtkę. I w sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ale znów między nami powstała taka sama atmosfera co mojego pierwszego dnia w amorisie, gdy byliśmy sami w Pokoju Samorządu. Dlatego też szybko się pożegnałam i zniknęłam na swoim podwórku, nie odwracając się. Musiałam sama sobie odgrzać obiad, bo mama była wciąż w pracy, po czym zabrałam się za naukę. A wieczorkiem usiadłyśmy z rodzicielka, przed naszym telewizorem z miska popcornu i kartonem soku arbuzowego. Pychota! Obydwie byłyśmy w dresach, bo choć raz w miesiącu robiłyśmy sobie swojski wieczorek. Tylko my, jedzenie i film. W sumie nie był znowu jakiś porywający, ale podobał mi się motyw z tym, że bohaterka jak miała okazję to robiła swoim bliskim zdjęcia. Fotografowanie jest fajne, tak samo jak filmowanie. I montowanie. Nie byłam żadną profesjonalistką, ale lubiłam to. -Też bym tak mogła… Moment!- Powiedziałam w efekcie nagłego olśnienia. Wiem do jakiego klubu mogę dołączyć! Z tego powodu podskoczyłam radośnie i klasnęłam w dłonie. Natanielu mam dla ciebie odpowiedź! Następnego dnia jeszcze przed lekcjami znajdowałam się w Pokoju gospodarzy. -Macie tu klub filmowy czy coś w tym rodzaju?- Zapytałam bez ogródek, ignorując obecność innych osób, które się tu znajdowały. -Hmm, w sumie Gazetka pełni taka funkcję. Wiesz robi filmy, zdjęcia… Czasem mówią, przez radiowęzeł. Chciałabyś dołączyć?- Zapytał blondyn, przeglądając jakieś dokumenty, a z boku miał postawiony kubek z kawą. Wyglądał niezwykle dojrzale.. Gdy podałam odpowiedź twierdzącą, zostałam poinstruowana przez Przewodniczącego gdzie mam znaleźć Peggy, która miała zadecydować czy mnie przyjmie czy nie. Szczerze z nią rozmawiałam tylko jeden raz i była… Nachalna. To był typ irytującej dziennikarki, ale byłam w stanie to zaakceptować. Gdy weszłam do pokoju, który znajdował się na piętrze, to uniosłam zdziwiona brwi do góry. Bałagan większy, niż u mnie… Godne podziwu. Rozmówiłam się z czarnowłosą, która znajdowała się na samym końcu i coś pisała na laptopie. Na szczęście był niedobór członków, więc zostałam przyjęta prawie, że od razu. A że byłam „kotek” to miałam przejść swoje otrzęsiny, którymi było posprzątanie Sali po lekcjach… To jest wykorzystywanie! Ale jednak cieszyłam się, że znalazłam jakiś klub dla siebie. Uczucie beznadziejności powoli zaczęło ustępować, a Iris obiecała pomóc w sprzątaniu, za które się od razu zabrałyśmy po zakończeniu biologii, która odbywała się na tym samym piętrze. Przez krótki czas, gdy zajmowałyśmy się układaniem papierów, byli przy nas inni członkowie, gdy nagle wszystkich wywiało… Jak się okazało zamknęli nasza dwójkę. -Podłość! Słowo daję, skopię im tyłki!- Marudziłam zła, siadając pod ścianą. Kwiatuszek starała się mnie uspokoić, choć sama była lekko zdenerwowana. W końcu usiadła obok mnie i ustaliłyśmy, ze zrobimy sobie przerwę. Chwilkę oddałyśmy się pogawędce, gdy poczułam się troszkę znużona i położyłam głowę na ramieniu koleżanki. I jak się okazało nasza dziesięciominutowa przerwa, zamieniła się w moja kwadransową drzemkę… Na szczęście Irys nie była zdenerwowana, a nawet miała taki uśmiech… Jakby przepełniony czułością, w momencie gdy ją przepraszałam. Szczerze mnie to ucieszyło. Czyli ciągle żywiła do mnie jakieś przyjazne uczucia, czyli nasza dawna wieź mogła zostać odnowiona. I tak jakoś poczułam, że mimo wszystko w jakiś sposób uda mi się powrócić do tych lat, które były najlepszymi w życiu. Z rana dostałam polecenie od napotkanej Reporterki alias Peggy, która powiedziała mi bym poszła do pokoju gazetki szkolnej i wzięła z niej plakaty. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam co te plakaty miały ogłaszać, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. W końcu byłam dziewczyna na posiłki, w końcu byłam nowa… Grrr, nie cierpię ludzi z klubu. Ale nie będę sobie psuć zabawy, która mam podczas robienia zdjęć i temu podobnych! Plakaty leżały na podłodze w kącie, na co ja pokręciłam głową. Co za ludzie… Ja wiem, że sama nie jestem lepsza, że tez bałaganię. Ale no doprawdy! Ja mam granice bałaganienia! Przeczesałam dłonią grzywkę, wzdychając i zabrałam pozwijane plakaty plus taśmę klejącą. Jak się okazało w szkole miała być organizowana Noc Naukowców, czyli chętni uczniowie zostają na noc w szkole, by się uczyć. Hm, ciekawe. Szkoła nocą? Jestem za! Po drodze spotkałam Melanie, która była jedną z Gospodarzy. Czyli pomocnica Nataniela! -O, cieszę się że już zaczęliście rozklejać plakaty. Nie mogę się doczekać!- Powiedziała ze spokojnym uśmiechem, a jedyny entuzjazm ujawniał się w jej oczach. -Ja też chętnie przyjdę! Na pewno będzie ciekawe, nigdy nie zostałam w szkole na noc!- W odróżnieniu do niebieskookiej, po mnie całej było widać ekscytację. Melania opowiedziała mi, jak było w tamtym roku. Podobno czekają nas zajęcia z biologii, chemii i fizyki, gdzie będziemy brać udział w doświadczeniach. Kochałam doświadczenia, wolałam się uczyć podczas nich, niż słuchać nudnych wykładów. Każde zajęcia miały trwać po godzinie z pół godzinna przerwą. Plus o północy miały być zajęcia sportowe, by się w razie czego rozbudzić. I po nich godzinna przerwa. I w tamtym roku były zajęcia „niespodzianka”, gdzie trafiły się zajęcia ze sztuki. Nie wiadomo jakie będą w tym roku. Resztę dnia natomiast spędziłam na wypytywaniu się innych, kto idzie a kto nie. Kastiel, Nataniel i Lys przyjdą. Chociaż Czerwona Małpa była niechętna. -Już i tak marnuje dzień w szkole, mam jeszcze noc?- Prychnął, siedząc w krzakach z paczką papierosów w ręce. -Nie pal przy mnie, matole.- Powiedziałam, zatykając sobie noc. Zapach papierosów był okropny, nigdy go nie lubiłam. Owszem, sama z dwa razy w życiu zapaliłam. Ale gdy robiłam to sama to ni czułam tak tego zapachu, niż jak ktoś palił obok. -To idź sobie ode mnie, mendo.- Odpowiedział mi pięknym, za nadobne… Tak, my to jesteśmy dla siebie tacy mili i kochani! Tyle życzliwości w naszych słowach, przepełnieni miłością do siebie~ -Zapomnij, jakbym cie mogła zostawić? Przecież wiesz, że jestem twoja fanką number one! Tam gdzie ty, tam i ja! Dlatego też masz iść na Noc Naukowców.- Powróciłam na pierwotny tor rozmowy, widząc jak Czerwonowłosy wzdycha i wkłada jeszcze nie zapalonego papierosa do paczki. Ojej! Szczerze nie spodziewałam się, że to zrobi… Dlatego też uśmiechnęłam się do niego łagodnie. Jego wyraz twarzy się wtedy zmienił, był jakiś… Nie pasujący do Cassiego! Z tym wzrokiem patrzącym w bok… Musiałam to przyznać, Kastielek miał swoja uroczą stronę. Był jak taki Dzieciak-łobuziak. -Coś się tak na to uparła?- Zapytał oschle, wracając do zgrywania Mendy Społecznej. -Po prostu chciałabym, byśmy wszyscy miło spędzili czas. Jestem w szkole już miesiąc i nie było ani jednego wspólnego wypadu! Czemu nie chcesz? Cassy, proszę… Chyba, że się boisz.- Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziałam kpiąco, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią jakbym była zdumiona swoimi słowami. I dokładnie tak, Kastiel natychmiastowo zaprzeczył. I już wpadł w moją pułapkę, udało mi się nim zmanipulować, że w końcu powiedział że przyjdzie. Z Wielkiej Trójcy Amber miała nie przyjść Li. Za to blondyna i Panna z Piercingiem się zgłosiły. Również miała nie przyjść Rozalia z którą niestety do tej pory ledwo co rozmawiałyśmy. Z tego co wiedziałam od Lysandra to umawiała się z jego starszym bratem, który ma swój butik i sama pasjonuje się projektowaniem ubrań. Może kiedyś nasze relacje się poprawią… Po szkole sprzątałam w szafie, gdyż najdroższa matula mnie o to poprosiła, a ja oczywiście jako kochana córeczka jej słucham. I to wcale nie dlatego, że chce się podlizać, by móc ja poprosić o spanie poza domem. Naprawdę! Ja to robię całkowicie dobrowolnie, w końcu ja tam lubię składać ubrania i je układać, gdy minuty się mozolnie ciągną i jedyną rozrywka jest wyrzucanie starych ciuchów w których już nie chodzę… Spojrzałam na seledynowy polar w którym byłam ledwo dwa razy i to tylko, gdy chodziłam do domu. Podarunek od jednej z ciotek na piętnaste urodziny. Tak, zdecydowanie pofrunie na zbiorowisko ciuchów „Oddajmy je innym, bądź spalmy i niech ten świat stanie się lepszy”. Co za marnotrawstwo… Tak, lepiej go oddać mimo, że wyglądał okropnie. Ale może to na mnie tylko tak wygląda, może mi seledynowy nie pasuje? Wzruszyłam ramionami i sięgnęłam w głąb szafy, by wyciągnąć męską, czarną koszulkę z białym, krzywym napisem „Carpe Diem”. Wpatrując się w nią, zamrugałam parokrotnie. Zapomniałam, że ja wzięłam ze sobą. W ogóle czemu ją wzięłam? Powinnam była ją wywalić, ale jednak tu jest… Pamiętam ten dzień, gdy owa koszulka stała się moja własnością. Mieliśmy paczką wpaść do Daniela, ale skończyło się na tym, że przyszłam sama. Z żołądkiem związanym w supełek weszłam do jego pokoju i sztywna usiadłam w fotelu, który mi zaproponował. W jego pokoju był lekki nieporządek, ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Wprost przeciwnie, mogłam zobaczyć jak naturalnie „żyje”. Owa Koszulka leżała na oparciu fotela. Podniosłam ją i przyjrzałam się jej. ''-Zawsze mi się ta koszulka podobała.- Stwierdziłam z uśmiechem, starając się jakoś rozluźnić poprzez rozmowę.'' ''-Serio? Też ja lubię, ale mogę ci ją dać.- Rzucił lekkim tonem, będąc rozwalonym na całej powierzchni kanapy. Taki był Dan. Typ lekkoducha, który żył beztrosko. Wszystko zbywał i do wszystkiego podchodził nonszalancko. W dodatku ze swoimi ciemnymi włosami, niebieskimi oczami i szelmowskim uśmieszkiem podbijał serce wielu dziewczyn. Tak, moje też. '' Na jego propozycje parsknęłam śmiechem i to całkowicie szczerym. Zaoferował mi oddanie swojej koszulki, ot tak po prostu. Nie widząc w tym nic złego i dziwnego. Taki był Dan. ''-Och, dziękuję. Co za wspaniały prezent dostać używaną, męska koszulkę.- Rzuciłam sarkastycznie, a on udał naburmuszonego.'' ''-Ja tu chce ci sprawić przyjemność, a ty co? Jesteś okropna, nie chce ci jej już dać, oddawaj.-Wyciągnął w moja stronę rękę. Ale nie zamierzałam mu jej oddawać. I tak po jeszcze paru przekomarzaniach, zostało zadecydowane że jednak ją chcę. I mi ją dał.'' Jeszcze tej samej nocy ubrałam się w nią i położyłam do łóżka. Wyczuwałam zapach proszku do prania i delikatnie jego perfumy. Objęłam się dłońmi i przymknęłam oczy, wyobrażając sobie że to czarnowłosy mnie przytula. W wyobraźni słyszałam jego szept, widziałam jego twarz… Ta noc była magiczna, pierwszy raz w życiu moje zmysły były tak pobudzone. Pierwszy raz w życiu moje fantazje były tak rzeczywiste. Poczułam rumieńce na swojej twarzy, odrywając się od świata wspomnień. Pokręciłam głową i odrzuciłam materiał. Ale nie do rzeczy, których się pozbywałam… Nocny maraton nauki rozpoczął się dokładnie o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej wraz z zamknięciem drzwi do szkoły. Miały zostać otwarte dopiero, by przejść na salę gimnastyczną i o poranku, gdy to się zakończy. Spędzam piątkowy wieczór na nauce! Taki kujon ze mnie, hoho~ Zgodnie z rozkładem pierwsza była chemia. Dlatego przysiedliśmy w sali na krzesełkach i przed nami stała Pani Melville. Była to poczciwa kobieta, która zapewne niedługo odejdzie na emeryturę. Chodziła w stonowanych kolorach, miała farbowane, wiśniowe włosy i jej znakiem rozpoznawczym były korale jakie nosiła. Codziennie się zmieniały, a przy kolorach jej ubrań, takie na przykład pomarańczowe naprawdę się rzucały w oczy. Była naprawdę przyjemne, ale miała jedną wadę. Nie umiała uczyć. Mówiła monotonie, cicho i rzadko powtarzała. Ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu dzisiaj z uśmiechem, postawiła przed nami pudełeczko, w którym były porozcinane kartki. -Niech każdy wylosuje jedną karteczkę. Będzie na niej numer od 1 do pięciu. Potem poszukajcie osoby, która ma taki sam. Tylko nie wolno się wymieniać!- Powiedziała cicho, pogodnie. Gdy opakowanie doszło do mnie, skrzyżowałam palce prosząc w duchu, bym nie trafiła na żadną z Amberek i chwyciłam pierwszą z brzegu. No proszę numer dwa… Tak, skończyło się na tym że trafiłam do pary z Blondyną, która patrzyła na mnie spode łba. -Wolałabym się już taplać w błocie, niż być w parze z tobą.- Warknęła, gdy siedziałyśmy przy osobnym stoliku by zdecydować się na doświadczenie i je przygotować. -To byłby dla ciebie raj, Świnko.- Odpowiedziałam jej z niewinnym uśmiechem, na co dziewczyna poczerwieniała. Zapewne odżyły w niej wspomnienia, gdy przyszła do szkoły ubrana cała w kolorze „prosiaczkowym” na co inni chłopcy z grupy nie mogli, nie zareagować. Sama jej wtedy nie dręczyłam, ale pamiętałam o tym… Więc czemu tego nie wykorzystać? W ogóle rozbawiło mnie dopasowanie niektórych w parach. Iris była z Kastielem, ale oni się znali więc nie powinno być problemów. Tak samo Violetta trafiła na Melanie, gdzie widziałam u niej wyraźny wyraz ulgi. Natomiast niebieskooka przewodnicząca, spojrzałam z żalem na Nataniela… Och, czyżby ona-…? Lysander trafił na Charlotte… No to ciekawe, jak oni ustalą co zrobić. On małomówny, a ona to już w ogóle… Odezwała się kiedyś? Legenda głosi, że tak…. Ale najbardziej chciało mi się śmiać z Nataniela i Kim. Kątem oka widziałam jak blondyna ręka świerzbi, by móc uderzyć się w czoło. Przestałam się rozglądać po Sali i zabrałam za przeglądanie podręcznika, gdy Amber wzdychała i piłowała pazury. Zamierzałam to zignorować, im mniej rozmawiamy tym lepiej. W końcu znalazłam coś idealnego dla mnie… Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i mając w nosie pytanie blondyny na temat co zamierzam zrobić, ruszyłam po odpowiednie materiały. Gdy nadszedł czas pokazu, stanęłam za ladą a obok mnie Amber, która wciąż nie wiedziała co robimy, ale nawet nie wydawała się tym zainteresowana, bo wzdychała do Czerwonowłosego. Ej, ej, ej! Kastuś jest mój! Mojego mięsa nie ruszać! -Witam, witam! Ładna dziś pogoda, prawda? Doprawdy przewspaniała, ale co powiecie na to by ją popsuć i wywołać burzę? Tak, jest moi drodzy. Wywołamy burzę!- W końcu jam jest Pani Pogody, władczyni Piorunów, Damska wersja Thora! A przynajmniej bym chciała… Przygotowałam sobie próbówkę, tak samo jak odpowiednie Chemidła i rozpoczęłam pokaz. -…A na koniec dodajemy parę kryształków nadmanganianu potasu i niech się zacznie.-Zakończyłam swoją przemowę i odsunęłam się od próbówki, by inni mogli lepiej widzieć. Wszystko się wymieszało ze sobą powodując, że ciecz zściemniała tak jak chmury burzowe i zaczęło się błyskać. Oczywiście delikatnie i zaraz przestało. Ale jednak! Zadanie chemiczne zostało zaliczone! -Anuś, czemu sama wykonałaś to doświadczenie? Albo nie powiedziałaś, że sama je zrobiłaś?- Zapytała mnie Iris, gdy szliśmy do naszej Sali, gdzie mamy lekcje wychowawczą i matematykę, by coś przekąsić przed kolejnymi doświadczeniami. -W sumie… Nie chce skarżyć i rozpoczynać tutaj jakiejś kłótni. Chce mieć miłe wspomnienia z tej nocy, więc nie chce by działo się coś co mi popsuje humor. – Odpowiedziałam jej trochę zażenowana swoją postawą, drapiąc się przy tym po policzku. Rudowłosa zamrugała zdziwiona, po czym uśmiechnęła się z czułością. Zabawne, nigdy nie widziałam by uśmiechała się tak do kogoś innego… Czyżby znów uważała mnie za swoją przyjaciółkę? Och, byłabym taka szczęśliwa! Po krótkim posiłku i mojej sprzeczce z Kastielem, która skończyła się na tym że chłopak miał plamę z jogurtu na kurtce, a ja byłam na plecach brudna od czekolady (czyt. Tak, byliśmy się jedzeniem jak dzieci.) mogliśmy iść na biologię! I tutaj się naprawdę postarano… Mięliśmy się podzielić na trzy grupy, a zadaniem było zbudowanie szkieletu. Były trzy opakowania z rozebranym modelem z liczbą dwustu sześciu kości. Amber uczepiła się swojego brata, bo wiedziała że on to zadanie wykona. Ale Melania również chciała być z nim w grupie. No i jeszcze cień Amber, Charlotta. Ale i tak miała powstać jedna czteroosobowa grupa, więc przynajmniej jedna była z głowy. Wiedziałam, że Kastiel i Lysander chcieliby być w grupie razem, jako że to najlepsi kumple. Czyli miała dołączyć do nich jedna dziewczyna. Jakby poszła Violetka to by padła na zawał, a żaden z chłopaków nie jest na tyle ogarnięty by być w parze z Kim. Więc zostałam tylko ja i Kwiatuszek, czyli Iris. -Papier, kamień, nożyce?- Zapytałam się dziewczyny, na co ona ze śmiechem skinęła głową. -Ma-ry-na-rzyk!- Powiedziałyśmy w tym samym tempie i wyciągnęłyśmy swoje dłonie, przed siebie. Ohohoh, nożyce tną papier~ I tak wylądowałam w grupie z Czarno- i Fioletowowłosą. -Pamiętacie coś z budowy ciała? – Zapytała Czarnoskóra, wysypując z pudełka części. Lubująca się w Fiolecie dziewczyna nieśmiało podniosła dłoń. -Coś tam pamiętam, ale też nie wszystko…- Jej głos był taki cichy i niepewny, że natychmiastowo ją przytuliłam jak to miałam w zwyczaju, a ona najwyraźniej się już do tego przyzwyczaiła. -Och, na pewno będzie dobrze Violetko i to dzięki tobie~- Mówiłam, jak do uroczego stworzenia. Ale w sumie ona taka była. Jak nam nogi i ręce w składaniu szybko poszły i faktycznie, dzięki pomocy Violetty to się natrudziłyśmy przy stopach i dłoniach. Tyle małych, podobnych do siebie kosteczek! W związku z tym zajęłyśmy drugie miejsce razem z drużyną Chłopaki plus Iris. W końcu Amber miała Nataniela i Melanię, co się dziwić. Podczas następnej przerwy, poszliśmy się przebrać. Dziewczyny w Sali, chłopacy w łazience. Dyrektorka nam nie ufała na tyle, by podczas czasu wolnego puścić nas na sale gimnastyczną, bo kto wie czy się wtedy nie wymkniemy? Co za baba… A jakoś zamiast się przebierać, większość czasu spędziłyśmy na rozmowie, by w ciągu ostatnich paru minut zrzucić z siebie ciuchy gdy…. -Dziewczyny, Borys już na-…- Usłyszałam, otwierające się drzwi i głos Nataniela, który nagle zamilkł. Blondyn, niczym bohater Haremu wszedł do Sali, gdzie dziewczyny świeciły bielizną. Iris, która miała właśnie zakładać spodenki pisnęła i schowała się za Kim, która już w ogóle stała tylko w bieliźnie. Całkiem skąpej. Ale raczej jej to nie ruszyło., tylko wpatrywała się zdenerwowana na blondyna. Violetka, która była w połowie nakładania bluzki, szybko naciągnęła ją w dół i zasłoniła twarz dłońmi, odwracając się do Nataniela plecami. Tylko Melania była już ubrana. Na szczęście Amber i Charlotta wyszły wcześniej, bo kto wie do czego by doszło. A co ze mną? Ja już byłam ubrana w spodenki, już miałam naszykowaną bluzkę do nałożenia, ale rozpiął mi się stanik, który próbowałam zapiąć. -Nataniel, ty…. SPIEPRZAJ STĄD!- Wydarłam się na niego cała, czerwona, ale ciągle próbowałam trafić na zapięcie, więc niczym nie mogłam w niego rzucić. Chłopak o twarzy koloru pomidora, zamknął drzwi i usłyszałyśmy jego przyspieszone kroki. Gdy już przebrane byłyśmy na Sali z mroczna aurą podpierałyśmy ścianę, gdy niezwykle umięśniony Koksu-Blondyn zapytał się wszystkich co chcemy robić. -Jestem za zbijakiem!- Zaproponowała Kim, mierząc wzrokiem Nataniela, który przełknął nerwowo ślinę i bawił się sznureczkami od bluzy. Wszystkie, które przed paroma minutami byłyśmy obecne w Sali lekcyjne, zgodziłyśmy się. Chłopaki kontra dziewczyny. Czemu tak nierówno? A to dzięki teatrzykowi, który wykonała Iris. Martwiła się, że chłopacy są silniejsi i bardziej sprawni fizycznie od nas. I to podziałało na Borysa, który powiedział że dziewczyny mogą grać razem w takiej ilości osób. A polowałyśmy na Przewodniczącego Szkoły, który przetrwał tylko pięć minut na boisku. Biedaczek~ Gdy i ja zostałam trafiona piłką, odeszłam z pola walki i podeszłam do Nataniela. -Przepraszam… Wiem, że wcześniej to nie była twoja wina. Ale się zdenerwowałam, bo myślałam… Myślałam, że zobaczysz mnie bez ubrania dopiero po ślubie.- Wymamrotałam czerwona, odwracając wzrok w bok. Nataniel zachłysnął się powietrzem i patrzył się na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Z tego wszystkiego wybuchnęłam śmiechem -Ale masz minę! Oj no żartuje sobie, przecież nie musisz się martwić.- Radośnie dałam mu kuksańca w bok, a on niemrawo odwzajemnił uśmiech. Pod koniec wf chłopak przeprosił dziewczyny, a one łaskawie mu wybaczyły. -Teraz mamy godzinę przerwy… Co robimy?- Zapytała Iris, gdy wszyscy siedzieliśmy w klasie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na pomysł wpadła Amber, która podniosła dłoń jakby zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi. -Jeśli nie tchórzycie, to co powiecie na Prawdę czy Wyzwanie?- Zapytała wyzywająco. Z początku niektórzy byli niepewni co do tego pomysłu, ale jednak został on zaakceptowany. Odsunęliśmy ławki pod ścianę i usiedliśmy wszyscy w kręgu, ja pomiędzy Lysandrem i Iris. -Mam nadzieję, że to będzie odbywać się w jakiś granicach. – Westchnął białowłosy, a ja klepnęłam go po przyjacielsku w ramię. -Na pewno będzie w porządku. Będzie zabawnie!- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego radośnie, a on delikatnie kiwnął głową. I rozpoczęła się gra. Butelką pierwsza kręciła Kim, gdyż to ona ją zaoferowała. Natrafiła na Iris, która wybrała Wyzwanie. I jak się można było po Czarnoskórej spodziewać, rozkazała jej wejść na biurko nauczyciela i zatańczyć. Biedna Iris, zrobiła to. Ale wyszło to dosyć marnie, gdyż cała była spięta i zawstydzona. Po tym wtuliła się w moje ramię, by ukryć czerwoną twarz i zakręciła butelką, która wskazała na Kastiela. -Prawda czy Wyzwanie?- Zapytała, patrząc na niego kątem oka. -Niech będzie… Prawda.- Zdecydował w końcu, a ja go wybuczałam. Że tchórz, że boi się wyzwań. Ten tylko stwierdził, że na razie nie ma ochoty na coś takiego. -Więc… Kastiel, jak cię nazywała twoja Ex?- Zapytała w końcu rudowłosa, prostując się i uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie. Kto by się spodziewał, że nawet Kwiatuszek, ma ciemną stronę? Czerwonowłosy spochmurniał i zaczął zabijać ją wzrokiem. -Kotek, bądź wszelakie synonimy tego.- Odpowiedział w końcu zażenowany. -Kotek? Kiciuś? Kotulek? Ojejku, Neko Kastiel!- Roześmiałam się tak bardzo, że nawet brzuch mnie zaczął boleć. Ale zamilkłam, gdy zakręcona butelka zatrzymała się na mnie… Podniosłam przerażone oczy na Kastiela, który uśmiechnął się niczym sadysta. Karma to menda. -Prawda czy Wyzwanie? -Niech będzie wyzwanie… Patrzyłam wprost na Kastiela, który uśmiechał się, niczym drapieżnik, który dopadł swoją ofiarę i uwięził w ślepym zaułku. Zdawać by się mogło, że się zastanawia, a z sekundy na sekundę jego uśmiech się poszerzał. Borze leśny, szumiący! Czekanie na to jest torturą! -Co by ci tu kazać, co by ci tu kazać… Co będzie idealną zemstą?- Pytał retorycznie. Kątem oka widziałam, jak Lysander tylko wzdycha i kręci głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Jego to bawi! Bawi go moja udręka! O mój białowłosy obiekcie westchnień masz punkty ujemne! -Franco jedna nie mamy całej nocy! Pośpiesz się i dawaj to wyzwanie!- Wydarłam się w końcu. Bo ja źle znoszę stres! I musiałam odreagować! No i… No i on tylko zaczął się śmiać! Olał mnie totalnie, podła gadzina! Ja sobie to zapamiętam, nie mam w nikim oparcia, tylko moja Iris mnie rozumie! -W porządku, jak tak bardzo chcesz… W takim wypadku zadzwoń do pierwszego, męskiego osobnika jaki jest w twoich kontaktach i wyznaj mu miłość. Tata się nie liczy.- Rzucił z pewną dozą ironii. Po Sali rozeszły się pomruki, ale nie przysłuchiwałam się im. Zbladłam, a jednocześnie nabrałam rumieńców, a wiedziałam to stąd, że zrobiło mi się strasznie gorąco. Wiedziałam do kogo będę musiała zadzwonić. Nie musiałam nawet wchodzić w kontakty. Mogłam spisać numer z pamięci. Musiałam zadzwonić do Daniela. Przełknęłam ślinę, starając się zachować spokój i zaczęłam szukać telefonu po kieszeniach. Gdy go znalazłam, weszłam do listy kontaktów i miałam wybierać już numer… -Nie… To głupie. Nie postarałeś się Cassy. Liczyłam na większa kreatywność z twojej strony.- Powiedziałam drwiąco, przenosząc wzrok z telefonu na czerwonowłosego, który momentalnie spochmurniał. -Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem… A teraz to zrób. Czy może się boisz?- Zapytał, a jego głos również zaczął brzmieć złośliwie. I to nie przyjacielsko-złośliwie, a po prostu. Złośliwie. -Daj spokój. Widać, że Ana nie chce tego zrobić, to trochę przegięcie.- Stanęła po mojej stronie Iris, a ja popatrzyłam na nią z wdzięcznością. Obdarowała mnie delikatnym uśmiechem. Ah, uwielbiam ją. -Sama wybrała wyzwanie, więc niech przyjmie je z godnością, a nie robi sceny!- Do dyskusji włączyła się Amber. I po chwili sala podzieliła się na dwie strony, jedni po mojej, drudzy po Kasa. Ah, a jeszcze przed chwilą było tak miło! I wszystko zepsułam. Amber miała rację, robiłam sceny, zamiast się wziąć w garść. Gwałtownie wstałam i kliknęłam w numer Daniela. Oczy wszystkim przeniosły się na mnie, gdy ja wsłuchiwałam się w to pikanie, które jest w trakcie oczekiwania na odebranie połączenia. Jeden sygnał… Drugi… -Halo? Ana? -Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że cię kocham.- Wypaliłam szybko, po czym się rozłączyłam. Zaraz po tym wyłączyłam telefon. Bo Daniel, by oddzwonił. A ja nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać. -I po problemie, naprawdę nie musieliście się tak wkręcać w to. W sumie to odechciało mi się w to grać.- Stwierdziła Kim, wstając z podłogi. Roześmiałam się, przyznając jej rację. Szczerze to nie pamiętam, jak przebiegła reszta nocy. Raczej spokojnie, trochę nudno. Większość chciała iść spać. A ja miałam cały czas głowę w chmurach, co łatwo było dostrzec. Ale nikt nie pytał, całe szczęście. Chyba było widać po mnie, że nie chce o tym mówić. Dwa słowa. Powiedział tylko dwa słowa. Więc czemu zrobiło to na mnie takie wrażenie? Bo powiedział to tym swoim aksamitnym głosem? Po z pewną nutą czułości i zaskoczenia wymówił moje imię? Nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem. Ale wciąż o tym myślałam, rozpamiętując jego głos. Dawno go nie słyszałam. Czyżbym się stęskniła? A w życiu! Następnego dnia, przed moim domem czekała na mnie niespodzianka. Przy śniadaniu Mama poprosiła mnie, bym podskoczyła do sklepu, bo chciała zrobić sobie wieczorem sałatkę. A że nie miałam co robić to się zgodziłam. W momencie, gdy wyszłam z domu, zobaczyłam, właśnie ową niespodziankę. Sama nie wiedziałam czy miła, czy niemiła. Bo stał tam Kastiel. A ja nie wiedziałam czy jestem na niego zła, czy nie jestem. Kurczaki, czy ja naprawdę jestem taka głupia?! Od wczoraj , a w sumie od dzisiejszej nocy, bo wszystko wydarzyło się po północy, nic nie wiem! Nie, nie byłam zła na Kastiela. Nie miałam za co, nie zrobił tego celowo. Po prostu dał takie zadanie, wątpię by miał w tym jakieś inne intencje. Opierał się bez słowa o furtkę, a przy tym w ustach trzymał wykałaczkę. Oh, czyżby pozował na „cool” gościa? Ha, marnie mu idzie! Nie ruszał się, tylko się we mnie wpatrywał. Więc ja mam się pierwsza odezwać? Co za człowiek… -Prześladujesz mnie? Mam dzwonić po policję?- Zapytałam, zbliżając się do chłopaka. On natomiast wciąż się nie ruszał, póki nie podeszłam do furtki. -Do kogo musiałaś wczoraj dzwonić, że miałaś taką minę?- Zapytał bezpośrednio, gdy otworzyłam bramkę, cofając się przy tym o krok. Panie i panowie! Mistrz taktu i delikatności! Kastiel! – Miałaś minę, jakbyś co najmniej zobaczyła ducha. Albo swojego ex. Stanęłam jak wryta, a szarooki uśmiechnął się szczwanie. A to drań… -Kastiel, ty mała cholero…- Powiedziałam groźnie, zbliżając się do chłopaka, który tylko wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Wyrwałam mu tą wykałaczkę z ust, bo zaczęła mnie niezmiernie irytować, po czym stanęłam na palcach, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. I miałam w nosie to, że On się zarumienił, bo nasza twarz dzieliły milimetry. Byłam na niego zła!- Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy. Ja nie poruszam tematu z tą całą Deborą czy jak ona miała na imię. Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy, bo ci go odgryzę.- Zagroziłam Kastielowi ponurym głosem, po czym odwróciłam się , by iść w kierunku sklepu, zostawiając go samego. Ale zaraz mnie dogonił. -Hej, coś taka zła? Ah! Pewnie okres ci się zbliża!- Wypalił, wciąż używając tej głupiej ironii. Uniosłam zdziwiona brwi jego komentarzem, a twarz zaraz mi poczerwieniała. Nie minęła sekunda, a już rzuciłam się na chłopaka, by okładać go pięściami. -Ty, ty, ty…! Ty farbowana małpo!- Krzyczałam, gdy chłopak chwycił mnie za nadgarstki. Przeklęta fizyczna różnica sił, Starałam się wyrwać, ale bez skutku… -Eh? Spokojnie, dobra? Chyba masz problem z opanowanie złości.~- Stwierdził ze sztucznym uśmiechem. -Ja? Ja? JA MAM PROBLEMY?! CHYBA TY!- Teraz to mu dopiero pokazałam! W pięty mu poszło, na pewno! Przeklęta menda… Wtedy nagle chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Śmieje się? Śmieje się ze mnie? Zabije, zabije jak psa normalnie! Ten… To było dziwne, bo nagle i ja się śmiałam. Ta sytuacja musiała wyglądać naprawdę komicznie z punktu widzenia obserwatora. W sumie z punktu widzenia Kastiela też. Niższa, słaba panienka wygraża mu i już gotowa jest go pobić. Doprawdy, przezabawny widok! Gdyby to mnie spotkało już dawno, bym się trzymała za brzuch. -Przeklęty drań z ciebie… - Powiedziałam, gdy w końcu się uspokoiliśmy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko, a on natomiast mnie puścił i potargał po włosach, za co pokazałam mu język. -Lepsza ode mnie nie jesteś.- Odpowiedział mi, chowając ręce do kieszeni, po czym ponownie ruszyliśmy spacerem.-A właściwie to gdzie się wybierasz? -Idę do sklepu, mama mnie prosiła… A ty? Co ty robisz? Czego chciałeś? Planowałeś tak stać, przy tej bramce nim nie wyjdę?- Zapytałam zaciekawiona, a widząc jego zmieszaną minę, parsknęłam śmiechem. Czyli miałam rację! Eh, jakie to, to głupie… -Hej! Nie śmiej się, po prostu zastanawiałem się czy wejść, czy we mnie czymś może nie rzucisz na dzień dobry. Po prostu martwiłem się, dobra? Po tym zadaniu naprawdę zrobiłaś się dziwna, a mi zrobiło się głupio… - Wyznał chłopak, będąc przy tym naburmuszony. Zamrugałam zdziwiona, po czym znowu się zaśmiałam. Jednak teraz zrobiłam to bardziej czule… Martwił się. Kastiel się martwił o mnie… Wiedziałam, że jednak zostało w nim coś z dobrego chłopca. – Mówiłem ci, byś się nie śmiała, nie? Chłopak zawstydzony, lekko mnie popchnął w bok. Jednak utrzymałam równowagę, po czym chwyciłam go za rękaw kurtki, by popatrzeć mu prosto w twarz. -Nie musisz się martwić to nic ważnego i nie jestem, a nawet nie byłam na ciebie o to zła. Doprawdy, o coś takiego? To była tylko zabawa! Ale dziękuję…- Powiedziałam trochę cichszym głosem, gdy nagle poczułam się dziwnie i go puściłam. W końcu zakupy na mnie czekały, prawda? Prawda! Jako, że zbliżało się lato, zdecydowałam poświęcić najbliższą sobotę na robienie zakupów. W końcu potrzebowałam odświeżyć trochę zawartość szafy nowymi ciuchami, w szczególności że ostatnio widziałam reklamę nowej kolekcji, gdzie była cudna sukienka. W oczekiwaniu na weekend próbowałam wyciągnąć ze sobą, którąś z dziewczyn, ale każda była zajęta. Violetta miała zajęcia z rysunku, Kim nie lubiła zakupów, a Iris nie chciała powiedzieć, co robi w sobotę, ale nie mogła iść. Cóż, przyznaję że trochę mi smutno było, ale mogłam to zrozumieć. Każdemu coś zdarzy wypaść w jakimś dniu, więc nie miałam prawa się gniewać na dziewczyny. Gdy w końcu nadszedł dzień wolny od szkoły, mogłam wyruszać na podbój sklepów. Wstałam dosyć wcześnie jak na mnie, przy okazji budząc mamę, która bez słowa siorbała kawę, gdy ja biegałam po mieszkaniu, szykując się do wyjścia. -Kupić ci coś?-Zapytałam, wchodząc do kuchni, by przed wyjściem zjeść jakieś lekkie śniadanie. Zdarzało mi się czasem zasłabnąć, gdy wychodziłam z pustym żołądkiem z domu, a że dziś miałam być sama to nie chciałam ryzykować. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy ktoś by mi pomógł, gdybym zasłabła, już byłam świadkiem znieczulicy społecznej. -Hmmm... Kup jakieś tropikalne owoce. Mam ochotę na ananasy, kiwi... Różne takie.-Odpowiedziała niskim głosem matula, trąc przy tym prawe oko. Zdecydowanie się w nią wrodziłam, pod tyloma sprawami byłyśmy podobne... Kiwnęłam tylko głową na znak, że rozumiem, kończąc robić przy tym kanapkę, którą zaraz zjadłam. Pożegnałam się, całując mamę w policzek i wyszłam z domu, kierując się w stronę przystanku. Akurat natrafiłam na autobus, który zabrał mnie do galerii. W sumie po raz pierwszy w niej byłam, dlatego trochę błądziłam po sklepach, nie wiedząc gdzie najbardziej opłaca się kupować. Ale w końcu natrafiłam na mały sklep z normalnymi cenami, gdzie znalazłam ładne rybaczki. Oczywiście je kupiłam, choć ciągle polowałam na sukienkę z reklamy. Nagle w tłumie dojrzałam dwie znajome osoby, które cóż... Wyróżniały się. -Cassy!-Krzyknęłam z daleka, machając do chłopaków i podbiegłam do nich. Pfff, co z tego że ludzie się teraz na nas gapili. To nic wielkiego! Eh, czasem powinnam siedzieć cicho.-Dzień dobry Lysandrze. Co wy tu robicie?-Dodałam, patrząc na białowłosego, ignorując przy tym Kastiela, który wbijał we mnie zabójcze spojrzenie. -Dzień dobry. Szukamy nowych strun do gitary Kastiela, a mi przy tym by się przydał nowy zeszyt do nut.-Odpowiedział Lysander, uśmiechając się delikatnie. -Haa? Aż tak żępolisz, że ci struny pękają? Nie dziwię im się.-Zwróciłam się teraz do Kastiela z ironicznym uśmiechem, na co on mi dał kuksańca w bok, że aż zgięłam się w pół. Przeklęta cholera. -Kastiel, przeproś Anę, nie powinieneś jej bić.-Surowo upomniał kolorowooki swojego przyjaciela, na co szarooki się trochę naburmuszył. -Ona zaczęła, a ja jej nie uderzyłem mocno!-Zaczął się tłumaczyć, na co ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem. -Czasem gorzej z tobą, niż z dzieckiem, doprawdy... Dziękuję za staniecie w mojej obronie, ale nic mi nie jest. Takie bicie to nie bicie.-Odpowiedziałam do białowłosego. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas, ale nasze drogi się rozeszły. Raczej nie wyobrażałam sobie, by chłopacy chcieli chodzić ze mną po sklepach z ciuchami, tym bardziej że Lys mógł mieć ich w nadmiarze, w końcu jego brat miał sklep z ciuchami. A taki Kastiel? Oh, to byłby przezabawny widok! Ale również nierealny. Po godzinie błądzenia po sklepach, gdzie nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć owej sukienki, westchnęłam. Miałam dość, musiałam zrobić sobie przerwę. Dlatego weszłam do sklepu z książkami, gdzie zobaczyłam... Nataniela! No doprawdy! Jakim cudem wszyscy faceci są w galerii, a dziewczyny mają inne zajęcia? Czyżbym trafiła do innej rzeczywistości? Alternatywny wymiar? Nie kumam... Podeszłam do blondyna po cichu, stając za nim. Udało mi się dojrzeć, że patrzy na kryminały, po czym stanęłam na palcach, by mu wyszeptać do ucha. -Lokaj jest mordercą... Przestraszony chłopak gwałtownie się obrócił, wpadając na regał z książkami, powodując że parę tomów spadło na podłogę. -Ana! Boże, nie strasz mnie tak!-Nataniel miał podniesiony głos, a jego twarz jak zwykle zrobiła się czerwona. Awww, był naprawdę uroczy dzięki temu. -Geez, nie panikuj tak. Przy okazji, żartowałam. Nie wiem kto jest zabójcą, nie czytałam tej książki.-Zaśmiałam się, kucając i zbierając książki, które spadły. Blondyn, oczywiście zaraz zaczął mi pomagać. -Domyślam się. W tej książce nawet nie ma lokaja.-Odpowiedział złotooki, odbierając ode mnie książki, po czym zaczął je układać w odpowiednich miejscach.-Więc? Jesteś na zakupach, przyszłaś z kimś? -Akurat jestem sama, bo nikt mnie nie kocha i nikt nie chce mi towarzyszyć. A ja chciałam sobie tylko ładną sukienkę kupić, czy proszę o tak dużo?-Mruknęłam naburmuszona, spuszczając wzrok w dół, gdy nagle blondyn mnie poczochrał po włosach. -Jak chcesz to mogę ci pomóc szukać. Albo chociaż kupić kawę na poprawę humoru.-Zaproponował chłopak, przez co uniosłam wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego lekko zdziwiona i... zawstydzona? Jeju, to on się zawsze rumieni, więc czemu teraz ja to robię? To nienormalne! Korzystając z drugiej propozycji, wyszliśmy ze sklepu, po czym Nataniel zaczął mnie prowadzić do kawiarni. Usiedliśmy, przy jednym ze stolików, a ja miałam dziwne wrażenie, jakby to była randka. Ale nie była! Nie, oczywiście że nie... To było tylko przypadkowe spotkanie, przy kawie! Posiedzieliśmy tam prawie godzinę, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Trochę o szkole, trochę o sobie. Musiałam przyznać, że było naprawdę miło. -No, ja muszę się już zbierać. Mam jeszcze trochę spraw do załatwienia na mieście. Mam nadzieję, że humor ci się poprawił.-Na pożegnanie powiedział blondyn, gdy już zapłaciliśmy nasz rachunek. Udało mu się wymusić, bym tez mogła zapłacić! Tylko ćwierć z całej sumy, ale zawsze coś! -Tak, było naprawdę fajnie. Dziękuję, musimy kiedyś to powtórzyć!-Stwierdziłam ze śmiechem, ale zaraz zamilkłam, widząc minę chłopaka. Jego spojrzenie było takie... Dziwne. -Naprawdę byś chciała to powtórzyć?-Zapytał z powagą, uważnie się mi przyglądając. Moje policzki znów zapłonęły, gdy rozległ się dzwonek komórki. Jak się okazało, komórki Nataniela. Równowaga została zachowana, bo teraz chłopak spłonął rumieńcem. -Jasne, przecież mówię, że było fajnie. To ja ci nie przeszkadzam, do zobaczenia w szkole.-Szybko pożegnałam się z Natanielem, korzystając z okazji że atmosfera się rozluźniła i czym prędzej zostawiłam go samego. Zniknęłam w łazience, która akurat była pusta i oparłam się o umywalkę. Co to było za dziwne uczucie, które wywoływał u mnie blondyn? Skurcz w żołądku, szybsze bicie serca... Czułam się prawie tak samo, jak przy Danielu, ale... Również inaczej. Podejrzewam, że gdybym o tym komuś powiedziała to stwierdziłby, że mi się po prostu Nataniel podoba, ale jakoś nie byłam co do tego przekonana. Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą, by się uspokoić. Szczerze, miałam dość zakupów. Rezygnując z zakupu sukienki, poszłam jeszcze tylko do marketu, po te owoce dla mamy, a gdy i to już załatwiłam, mogłam na spokojnie wracać do domu, gdy... Ktoś mnie wziął w objęcia. -Cześć maleńka, tęskniłaś?- Usłyszałam znajomy głos, który sprawił że włos zjeżył mi się na karku. Natychmiastowo wyrwałam się z uścisku chłopaka i odsunęłam się na odległość, co najmniej trzech metrów prychając, przy tym jak kot. -Odejdź demonie, bo zadzwonię po policję, że mnie molestujesz!-Zagroziłam, wpatrując się w opalonego blondyna z zielonymi oczami. Dakota, zwany Dake'm był mi znany, gdyż był kuzynem mojej koleżanki z dawnej szkoły. Odwiedzał ją, gdy akurat przyjeżdżał z Australii. Dlatego miałam okazję już go poznać, a wraz z tym, przeklnąć na milion sposobów. -Kochana jak zawsze, nic się nie zmieniłaś. Było mi smutno, gdy przyjechałem do Triny, a ciebie nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć. A tu nagle się spotkaliśmy! Mówiłem ci, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni.-Mówił to z tym swoim ironicznym uśmieszkiem, na widok którego miałam ochotę mu wepchnąć but do gardła. Poznałam się na tych jego flirtach, widząc jak dopiera się do moich koleżanek, a wraz z tym do mnie. -To nie przeznaczenie, to klątwa! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka.-Warknęłam, robiąc krok w tył, gdy on tylko zrobił krok w przód. Wtem nagle chłopak rzucił się do biegu, a ja nie zdążyłam zareagować, przez co mnie znów złapał. -Urocza jesteś.-Zaśmiał się, całkowicie ignorując moje próby pobicia go. W końcu się poddałam i zgodziłam się, byśmy razem usiedli na ławeczce. -Więc... Co słychać u Triny?-Zapytałam nagle, bawiąc się palcami. -Wszystko po staremu, choć opowiedziała mi o tym co się działo. Była trochę zawstydzona, gdy o tym opowiadała. Chyba ma wyrzuty sumienia, cóż nie dziwię jej się. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ochrzaniłem ją za to i to całkiem porządnie.-Odpowiedział, a ja czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. Zaśmiałam się krótko.-A u ciebie wszystko w porządku? Zaaklimatyzowałaś się w nowej szkole?-Zapytał nagle, jakby z troską. -Dzięki. Tak, wszystko u mnie w porządku. Ludzie są naprawdę cudowni. Wiesz, już kiedyś tu mieszkałam. Nawet nie byłam świadoma, jak bardzo za tym wszystkim tęskniłam.-Odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się z pewną dozą nostalgii. Nagle ucichliśmy, a ja pogrążyłam się we wspomnieniach sprzed paru miesięcy. Było prawie, tak samo jak po feralnym zadaniu Kastiela w noc naukowców, gdy byłam oderwana od świata, gdy... Poczułam usta Dake'a na swoim policzku. Natychmiastowo wróciłam na ziemię, podnosząc głowę na wyszczerzoną paszczę zielonookiego. -Ty...! Ty...! Ty...! Perwersie! Co ci wpadło do głowy?!-Wydarłam się, ponownie tego dnia zwracając uwagę innych na siebie. Dakota tylko śmiał się wesoło. -Cóż, zdawałaś się być smutna, więc chciałem cię trochę pocieszyć.-Odpowiedział, przekrzywiając głowę w bok z niewinną miną. -To jest molestowanie! Zgiń, umrzyj, przepadnij!-Złorzeczyłam mu, jednak już ciszej. Uderzyłam go w ramię, po czym wstałam, zabrałam swoje rzeczy i obrażona odeszłam. -Jasne, jasne. Trzymaj się mała, jeszcze cię kiedyś odwiedzę!-Krzyknął na pożegnanie, ale nawet się nie odwróciłam. Nie mogłam mu przecież pokazać mojej twarzy, która teraz przypominała dojrzałego pomidora. Będąc już w domu, przekazałam mamie owoce, która zadowolona zabrała się za robienie sałatki owocowej, a ja natomiast zaległam na kanapie, dając odpoczynek moim nogom. Zdecydowanie za dużo chodzenia. Chociaż nie mogłam narzekać na ten dzień, mimo iż nie znalazłam swojej wymarzonej sukienki. Ale spotkałam sporą ilość znajomych i chociaż wśród nich był Dakota to pewna część mnie, nawet za nim się stęskniła i cieszyła się, że mogłam go spotkać. Późnym wieczorem, gdy sałatka została pożarta, przez dwa głodomory, czyli mnie i mamę, usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Zdziwiłam się, kto to może być o tej porze, jednak słyszałam, że mama szła już otworzyć, dlatego ja wciąż okupowałam telewizor. -Ana? Iris, przyszła do ciebie.-Usłyszałam głos mamy, gdy zajrzała do salonu. Uniosłam zdziwiona brew do góry, ale natychmiastowo wstałam, by zobaczyć co się stało. Na werandzie stała moja przyjaciółka, coś mocno ściskając w dłoniach. -Część, co ty tu robisz tak późno? Wchodź, co tak stoisz na zewnątrz.-Zaproponowałam, gestem zapraszając dziewczynę do środka. Ta tylko pokręciła głową. -Nie, ja tylko na chwilę. Wiesz, ostatnio wspominałaś coś, że marzysz o płycie Sound Horizon. Akurat wiem, że kumpel mojego brata też lubi ten zespół, dlatego udało mi się wybłagać od niego, by ci ją przegrał.-Wyjaśniła rudowłosa wraz ze speszonym uśmiechem. Zamrugałam zdziwiona, gdy faktycznie teraz dojrzałam, iż przedmiot w rekach dziewczyny to była opakowanie na płytkę CD. Nagle wypadłam na zewnątrz, mocno przytulając dziewczynę. -Iris! Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! Jesteś najlepsza na całym świecie! Oh pysiu, jak ja ci się odwdzięczę za to!-Mówiłam podekscytowana, wciąż mocno tuląc dziewczynę. -Wystarczy, że mnie nie udusisz.- Zaśmiała się dziewczyna, a ja zluzowałam uścisk. Odsunęłam się lekko od dziewczyny, odbierając od niej prezent.-Dlatego dziś nie dałam rady pójść z tobą, bo starałam ci się ją załatwić. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewasz... -W życiu, bym nie była na ciebie zła! Normalnie kocham cię za to!-Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co właśnie dostałam. Podniosłam roziskrzony wzrok na dziewczynę, która uśmiechała się delikatnie. -Tak, ja też cie kocham.-Powiedziała i nagle... Pocałowała mnie. Dobra, tego w życiu bym się nie spodziewała. To było takie nagłe, takie nieprawdopodobne, że nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że to się działo. Ale to była prawda, faktycznie czułam usta rudowłosej na swoich. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, gdy stałam jak sparaliżowana, ale nagle odepchnęłam dziewczynę, wypuszczając z dłoni prezent i zasłaniając usta dłońmi. Zszokowana wpatrywałam się w dziewczynę, która jakby sama była przerażona swoim czynem. W jej niebieskim oczach dojrzałam ból. Nie dziwię się, w końcu ja ją odepchnęłam. Jakbym się nią brzydziła... Ale to nie było tak! -Iris, ja przepraszam, ja...-Chciałam się zacząć tłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna zaraz obróciła się na pięcie i uciekła. Zdołałam tylko dojrzeć łzy w jej oczach. Wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się wydarzyło, nie pobiegłam za nią. Jedynie oparłam się o ścianę domu, opuszkami palców dotykając swoich ust. Oh, Iris... Dlaczego wszystko musi się tak komplikować? = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Życie to monotonia" by Kubiana? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Okruchy życia Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Komedia